marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ares (Earth-199999)
History Powers & Abilities Powers Olympian Physiology: Ares possesses the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Olympian god. However, some of his powers are greater than that of most Olympians, such as: *'Superhuman Strength:' Ares possesses superhuman strength greater than that of the vast majority of Olympians & can lift approximately 70 tons. Among the Olympians, his strength is equaled only by Pluto & Neptune & exceeded only by Hercules & Zeus. *'Superhuman Speed:' Ares' superhumanly strong legs allow him to run & move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Ares musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, his body possesses almost limitless physical stamina in all activities. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Like all Olympians, Ares' skin, muscles, & bones are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength & weight. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Ares' body are considerably harder & more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human being & most gods. Ares is capable of withstanding great impact forces, exposure to extremes in both temperature & pressures, falls from great heights, & powerful energy blasts without sustaining an injury in a level comparable to Thor. He takes full advantage of his great durability by performing many actions that would normally kill a human being. He has gone as far as Kamikaze feats & even lighting himself on fire & charging against his opponents as a living fireball. However, enchanted godly weapons such as Mjolnir, capable of destroying mountains upon impact, have been shown to injure him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ares' agility, balance, & bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Ares' reflexes are in levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Limited Magic Ability:' While not as accomplished at magic as many of his fellow Olympians, Ares can sense the presence of other gods, demons, & the use of magic, call other gods, summon weapons from Olympus, and transport himself by teleportation to Olympus and Earth at will. However, despite his limited magical skill, according to Amadeus Cho, Ares cannot fly, unlike certain others of the Olympian Twelve, such as his half-siblings Athena, Hermes, or Aphrodite. Even though not accomplished at magic, as an Olympian god Ares has the potential to use magic. *'True Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Ares is functionally immortal, more truly so than the Asgardians, who are merely considered long-lived, meaning he cannot die by any conventional means. He has not aged since reaching adulthood & is immune to the effects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite Ares' high degree of resistance to physical injuries, like all Olympians, he can be injured. However, Ares is capable of repairing damaged or destroyed tissue with superhuman levels of speed & efficiency. If injured, he can fully recover from penetration wounds anywhere from minutes to hours, depending on the wound's severity.< Despite his ability to superhumanly heal, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs without the aid of outside magical forces. *'Warfare Expertise:' Ares is an expert in all areas of warfare. *'War Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate war, strife, combat, & other forms of conflict Ares as God of War has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual & conceptual ones, regardless of the area & numbers involved, control how they progress & draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Ares is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons, & both strategy & tactics as well as statistics of war. Ares can start conflicts by influencing people or events, rise personal & fanatical armies, control & create weapons of every kind & even grant others extensive abilities of combat. Ares has the incredible power to invoke war & chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. With this power, he has full control over the city or continent that is in war & chaos at the time. *'Allspeak:' Like all Olympians, Ares can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, & various alien languages known as the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue). Abilities Master Combatant: Ares is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills & all of the ancient Greek forms armed & unarmed combat. Also, he has mastered all forms of weaponry, both modern and ancient. He is well versed in military tactics, torture, & combat engineering. Ares is one of the most talented & ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth. Master Marksman: He is extremely accurate in throwing projectiles & sharpshooting. Master Tactician: He has a vast amount of military history particularly focusing on battles & wars that involved Greek & Roman (or Italian) soldiers & armies. Interrogation Expert: Ares is well versed in various interrogation methods including torture. Strength level Class 75; Ares possesses greater strength than most Olympian gods & lifting (press) up to 70 tons. Paraphernalia Equipment Olympian battle armor. He also possesses the Gauntlets of Ares, which made its wearer gain strength comparable to Hercules. Transportation Dimensional teleportation using his powers & a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle. Weapons A variety of weapons including ancient Greek & Roman javelins, axes, swords, maces knives, shields, spears, & flails, forged by the Greek deity of fire & blacksmithing, Hephaestus. Notes *Skandar Keynes portrays Ares in Hercules. *A sculpture of Ares's head was seen in Thor: Ragnarok, alongside other Champions of the Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Indicating at some point Ares ended up of Sakaar & participated in the Contest & presumably was a Champion. See Also *Ares at the Marvel Database Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Olympus citizens Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-199999 Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Weapons Experts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Athletic skills Category:Teleporters Category:Regeneration Category:Strategist Category:Interdimensional Travelers